the_world_of_darknessfandomcom-20200216-history
Our History of Roleplaying
Back Home . Evolution ist wichtig in jeder Kunstform, und jeder muss einmal irgendwo anfangen. Und auch wenn wir jetzt viel "gscheit daherreden", wollen wir keineswegs unsere Ursprünge verleugnen. Man kann unseren rollenspielerischen Werdegang grob in 4 Phasen unterteilen: Phase 1 : Die Anfänge (DSA, "Vampire", D&D) Hauptsächlich random stuff. Einfach drauflos spielen und Spaß daran haben. Selten hatte irgendjemand langfristige Pläne und Charaktere und NPCs wurden wild herumgereicht. Es gibt nicht wirklich einen Fokus auf irgendwas spezifisches in dieser Phase, ausser Spaß am Spiel zu haben. Alle Bausteine wären wahrscheinlich austauschbar gewesen auf diesem Level. Phase 2: Go Big or Go Home (City of Illusions, No Salvation) Der erste Versuch eigene Welten und Systeme zu erschaffen führte zu den ersten größeren, zusammenhängenden Geschichten. Immer noch eher eine Aneinanderreihung von zufälligen Szenen, aber immerhin entstand eine gewisse Konsistenz was Setting, Charaktere, Mood und "Plot" betrifft Der Fokus liegt hier auf der "Story", es ist nicht mehr nur eine episodische Aneinanderreihung von "Monsters of the Week" sondern man will eine epische Geschichte erzählen. Leider waren die Techniken noch eher unbeholfen, die Charaktere zwar cool und awesome, aber ehrlicherweise austauschbar. Das Setting war halbwegs konsistent aber dennoch all over the place. Eine Gruppe von "Helden" erlebte alles mögliche an allen Orten der bespielten Welt. Phase 3: Worldbuilding (Dark Fantasy) Wir sind etwas davon abgegangen weltenverändernde (bzw. -zerstörende) Riesenstories zu spinnen. Die Geschichten wurden "erwachsener" die Themen politischer, dramatischer. Wir hatten uns das Ziel gesetzt eine eigene Rollenspiel-Welt zu erschaffen, und haben uns zwischen theoretischem Worldbuilding und tatsächlichem Spielen in dieser Welt abgewechselt. So haben die jeweiligen Master oft auch den Hintergedanken gehabt, ihr gerade erschaffenes Reich oder Volk zu showcasen. Das führte oft zu lokal begrenzten Geschichten, in denen alle sehr ähnliche Charaktere spielen (oftmals hatten alle PCs dieselbe Rasse, Nationalität oder Profession). Diese Geschichten waren alle vornehmlich dem Setting und der Story verpflichtet. Der größte Fokus dieser Ära war oft beim Setting zu finden, die meisten Geschichten spielten in einem begrenzten Areal (eine Stadt, eine Nation, ein Gebirge oder Wald) und oft handelte es sich um "historische" Events aus der für und durch das Spiel erschaffenen Welt. Die Charaktere waren schon teilweise sehr stark, aber mitunter immer noch austauschbar. Die ersten "fortgeschrittenen" Techniken haben sich hier eingeschlichen (wie sceneframing, flashbacks, Gruppentrennungen, elaborate preludes und mehr) Das worldbuilding hat einen dazu verleitet sehr pointierte Chronics zu baun (etwa um eine Kultur oder Organisation näher zu beleuchten), d.h. alle waren oft "ungefähr das gleiche" (4 Cronner City Guards, 4 Amjur Warriors, 4 Kaydaronische Explorer), das hat einen als Spieler dazu gewungen seine Charaktere von einander zu differenzieren, ohne so einfache Unterscheidungen wie Race und Class zur Verfügung zu haben. Diese Differenzierungen führten dann oft zu sehr intensiven Charakter-momenten, da die Spieler immer weiter versuchten ihren Charakter aus der Gruppe hervorzuheben. Die Master kamen dann dahinter, dass man diese Momente auch auf verschiedene Arten aus den Spielern herauskitzeln kann und so legte man sich gegenseitig immer mehr Möglichkeiten für Drama auf. Wir erlernten in dieser Phase den Grundsatz Play All The Same if You Want to Deeply Explore Local Setting and Culture Phase 3.5 (Re)discover the Rules (D&D) and various Style Experiments (saturday night indie, New Dsa, Master Club, Freeform) Nach dem Ende der Dark Fantasy Phase gab es eine gewisse Diaspora unserer verschiedenen Mastering Styles. Jeder von uns hatte ein paar eigene Ideen und Ziele, und der Drang diese zu verwirklichen hatte sich eine Zeit lang angestaut. So bewegten wir uns master-technisch in diverse Richtungen, die weitgehend nur eins gemeinsam hatten: Sie gingen deutlich weg von dem, für unsere Dark Fantasy Phase typischen, Spielen im Freeform Modus oder mit eher simplen, meist deutlich generischen Regelsystemen. Saph zum Beispiel begann D&D 3.5 zu leiten, ein sehr regellastiges, "crunchiges" System, weit weg von seinen früheren Freeform/Rules-Light Gewohnheiten. Eher sandboxy als mit einem klaren main plot, war diese Campaign solide im Genre der Heroic Fantasy angesiedelt. Auch eine DSA Kampagne entsprang seiner Feder, welche bereits die ersten Ansätze zur nächstfolgenden Phase, dem Serial Drama, aufwies, und wichtige Grundlagenarbeit für diese leistete. Alegz verfiel dem zu dieser Zeit grassierenden Indie Fieber, und startete zahlreiche Experimente in diese Richtung. Wir brachen die traditionelle Spieler/Master Verteilung auf mit City of Birds, testeten hardcore narrative Systeme wie My Life with Master, Dogs in the Vinyard, und schließlich Apocalypse World. Kaizt wiederum startete eine stark fokussierte, sehr crisp durchgeplante, und atmosphärisch ungemein intensive Vampire: the Masquerade Chronicle, und so probierten wir uns gemeinsam und abwechselnd durch die verschiedensten Spielstile, immer auf der Suche nach einer noch perfekteren Rollenspielerfahrung. Auch gründeten wir in dieser Phase den "Master Club". Dies war eine Initiative um uns (noch) mehr zum spielen (und mastern!) zu bewegen als wir es ohnehin taten. Im Master Club, so lauteten die Regeln, masterte immer einer eine Session, dann in der nächsten Session der nächste, usw., bis jeder einmal gemastert hatte. Dabei wurde nicht etwa vom vorigen Master übernommen und dessen Geschichte weitergesponnen, sondern es leitete jeder Master seine eigene Story. So hatte man immer ein paar Wochen Zeit, um sich etwas zu überlegen für die nächste Session, aber auch nicht viel länger, denn früher oder später hatten alle einmal gemastert, und man war unweigerlich wieder selbst dran. All dies brachte uns dazu, sehr viel zu mastern und zu spielen, und dabei sehr verschiedene Experimente und Erfahrungen zu machen. Wir eigneten uns eine breite Basis an Einsichten und Skills an, die für die Entstehung der nächstfolgenen Phase essentiell sein sollten. Phase 4: Serial Drama (World of Darkness) Ein entscheidender Faktor für diese Era ist der Multi-Character approach (siehe Cast of Thousands). Fortgeschrittene Techniken des framings und pacings werden immer mehr introduced. Der Fokus liegt hier auf den Charakteren, es gibt ja auch einige davon, und auf dem Erschaffen von Drama. Die Charaktere (mit der Ausnahme von manchen Nebencharakteren) sind nicht mehr austauschbar ohne dass die Story gravierend anders wäre, da sich das zentrale Drama (und meist auch der Plot) der Geschichten um die Charaktere dreht. Charakterdefinierende Szenen, Flashbacks, Persönliche und manchmal auch alltägliche Dramen sorgen dafür das die Charaktere immer "lebendiger" werden. Es geht nicht mehr nur um das zentrale "Quest", sondern auch um das persönliche Innenleben der Charaktere, was sie bewegt und was sie definiert. Als bevorzugtes Regelsystem für diese Phase hat sich klar die klassische World of Darkness herauskristallisiert. Momentan (Mitte 2017, und schon seit etwa Anfang 2015) mastern wir alle drei jeder seine eigene Chronicle, alle bereits längerlaufend und alle mit den WoD Regeln. Der Grund dafür ist wahrscheinlich in der relativen Einfachheit des Systems zu suchen. Ein Cast of Thousands lässt sich schlicht einfacher realisieren wenn nicht jeder Charakter zwingend einen Sheet braucht der zwei (oder mehr) A4 Seiten füllt. Es ist in WoD sehr einfach, einen Main Character zu erschaffen, und wir fanden es auch relativ leicht, für die Nebenfiguren und Support NPCs ein noch vereinfachteres System zu entwerfen. (Mittlerweile können wir einen neuen NPC mitten im Spiel innerhalb von wenigen Minuten mit den notwendigsten Werten ausstatten, und ihn sofort von einem Spieler übernehmen lassen. Das funktioniert zuverlässig sehr zufriedenstellend. Auch lässt sich dieses System leichter "in den Hintergrund schieben", und kommt einem nicht so viel dazwischen wenn man versucht den Fokus bevorzugt auf Storytelling und Drama zu legen. (Prinzipien wie Say Yes or Roll the Dice lassen sich gefühlt in WoD wesentlich stimmiger anwenden als in, zB, D&D 3.5) Master Club Die Regeln des Masterclub: # Talk a lot about Master Club # ' Talk some more about Master Club' # ' If it is your turn, you HAVE to master' Es gibt zwei Grundvarianten des Master Clubs: Prepared: Wenn man einmal Zeit findet (zB nach einer Session, oder mit ein wenig tech-savvyness könnte man es auch online machen), bleibt man noch am Tisch und greife nach einem Hut. Man einige sich auf Anzahl und Art von Kategorien (Genre, Setting, Character, Location, Object, Event, etc...). Jeder Teilnehmer schreibt von jeder Kategorie etwas auf einen Zettel. Man einigt sich (mittels Freiwilligkeit oder eines Würfelwurfs) wer als erstes mastert. Man wirft alle Zettel einer Kategorie in den Hut, der Master zieht eines heraus. (Man kann hier offen oder verdeckt spielen, je nach vorlieben) Wiederhole den Vorgang für jede Kategorie. Beim nächsten treffen muss der Gewählte eine Session mastert, die alle Elemente der gezogenen Zetteln beinhaltet. Nach der Session wird der nächste Master ermittelt, ein neuer Hut wird gezogen. Wiederhole den Vorgang zumindest bis alle Teilnehmer ein mal gemastert haben. ' Improvised:' Wie die vorbereitete Version, nur das man alles an einem Tag macht. Die Zeit die man zur verfügung hat wird durch die Anzahl der Teilnehmer gerechnet. Jeder zieht zur gleichen Zeit seine Zettel. Der erste der zieht ist auch der erste der mastert, man hat Zeit sich etwas zu überlegen bis alle anderen gezogen haben. Die Geschichten müssen auf einander aufbauen, deswegen sollte man sich auf eine gewisse Bandbreite was Genre und Setting betrifft einigen (ausser man akzeptiert die tatsache dass mitunter zeitreisen und dimensionsportale vorkommen werden) Gründe für den Masterclub: Die Erkenntnis, das mastern nichts ist wovor man Angst haben muss. Master Club ist ein gutes training für Spieler und Master gleichermaßen. Jeder ist dazu gezwungen beide Rollen über die Zeit zu erfüllen. So sehen Spieler einmal die Perspektive des Masters, und den Aufwand der hinter dem leiten einer Session steht. Und Master sehen zwangsläufig auch die Seite des Spielers, lernen was frustrierend ist, was einen als Spieler bewegt. Man lernt schnell zum punkt zu kommen, einzlene Szenen spannend zu machen und trainiert seine geistige Wendigkeit. Es ist das perfekte Training für Freestyles, es gibt kein gut vorbreitetes Script und selten viel System auf das man sich stützen kann. Und es ist beinahe so fordernd für die Spieler wie für den Master eine gute Geschichte zu tragen. Für gruppen die auch später (abgesehen vom Club) miteinander spielen wollen zahlt es sich aus um sich aufeinander einzustellen. Man lernt sich gegenseitig zu unterstützen, und was die anderen leute bewegt und interessiert. Master Club war eine wichtige Schwelle in unserer rollenspielerischen Entwicklung Ohne (oder mit nur sehr wenig) System wurde schnell deutlich, dass man nur durch Drama und die Bereitschaft alles zu geben eine Immersion aufkommen lassen kann, die eine Szene gut macht. Deswegen wurden mit der Zeit immer mehr sehr persönliche (auf die Charaktere zugeschnittene) Szenen in die Chronics geschrieben. Oft sah man auch das manche Ideen funktioniert haben, ohne Vorbereitung. Man stelle sich vor, man würde etwas mehr Vorbereitung in so eine Art geschichte stecken. Auf jeden Fall kam es vor, das One-Shots aus dem MasterClub zu längeren, aus dem Master-Club entwachsenen Geschichten wurden. Oft kommt man auf konstellationen von Elementen, an die man normalerweise nie Gedacht hätte, die einen aber langfrisitg inspirieren können. Auch hat der Master Club bewiesen, dass man alles spielen kann was einem einfällt und oft die kleineren, bodenständigen Szenen oft ihre eigene Schönheit besitzen. (zB. Eine kleine Geschichte die auf einer Tankstelle auf einer Landstraße spielte und es regnete fluten vom Himmel. Keine Drachen, keine explosionen, nur eine prise horror und viel dialog. " wie's dem jens den schalter rausdrückt hat bei der beschreibung von was denn der hut is - und er so "wat?!?! euch is einfach nurmehr fad und ihr spielts vorsätzlich irgendwas??" und ich so "yep. pretty much" - citation needed :P